User talk:TheyCallMeDoot
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tornado page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Jonathan Pearce Just as a tip, his name is spelt Jonathan Pearce. StalwartUK 13:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, didn't realize. For some reason, though, it usually comes up with a H. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 15:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC)User:DemonOfTomorrowUser talk:DemonOfTomorrow 16:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, sorry about the failed signature. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 15:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) AoD Profiles Thank you so much for improving my edits to the profiles on the robots from AoD, I've never been that good at beefing stuff like that out. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 16:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Anarchy I think that person was me, feel free to add that to your box. I have my reasons and you have yours, everybody is allowed an opinion so I won't try to argue about it. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right. I won't argue with you, just I find Anarchy a little bit over-rated on the wiki. I find that quite a few 'bots can beat Anarchy, like Supernova, Tornado, Firestorm, the list goes on. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 18:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry. Each user has a few robots they both over-rate and under-rate. I over-rate Ruf Ruf Dougal quite a lot, even sending it through the heats of my second Ragnabot. Here is my list if you want to have a look. Over-rated, Under-rated. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It's OK, I think Wheely Big Cheese and Wowot are over-rated too. It'll be interesting to hear your top two, though. CrashBash (talk) 18:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Got the last 2 up now, so see what you think ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 19:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Storm never met a robot with a killer flip, and I do include Firestorm in that category, and Hypno-Disc struggled after the weight increase. They made the weapon heavier, so the motors couldn't cope. If they kept the S4 weapon and improved the rest of the robot, it could have won much more. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if Hypno Disc became more powerful for series 6, I doubt it wouldn't have won much more. Yes, it would've caused much more damage, but it would've been severely crippled by its own power. there's a reason Supernova and DiscOInferno never made it past a heat final, and that's because their flywheels were too overpowered. Flywheels are difficult weapons to get right, adding too much power gives a serious reaction and backlash to the robot, as the kinetic energy is passed on, whereas too little power gives it no damage potential. I think Hypno Disc did it just right without overpowering it for the most part. RelicRaider (talk) 20:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::What's always bugged me about Hypno-Disc is that its fans always see it as automatically superior to any other spinning disc weapon for reasons that make no sense. I know a fan who insisted that Hypno-Disc was a better spinner than Typhoon 2, and their sole reasoning was "it caused more damage to Atomic". This didn't even begin to take into account the two year gap between when the two robots fought Atomic, OR the upgrades Atomic was given in that gap, especially in the armour category. Really? CrashBash (talk) 20:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::You've got to remember that unless you are a fanboy about the same robot, you see everything they say as wrong. As I said, Hypno upgraded the wrong thing after Series 4, which caused the decline. If they improved the drive and armour, Bigger Brother wouldn't have pitted them A: Because the disc would have been more destructive and B: Because they would have been a better pusher. These upgrades could have let them beat Tornado too. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Models 'n' Stuph Is it all right if I attempt to get on some of my models on to my wiki as a page of itself? Also, I wonder how you are able to get in pages without interfering with other articles? If someone can tell me how, that would be great. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 17:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can either stick them on your user page or create a page like this for example: :User:DemonOfTomorrow/Dantomkia Model :That way, it won't interfere with mainspace articles. RelicRaider (talk) 18:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, Relic ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 19:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. RelicRaider (talk) 13:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Say, are you still keen on uploading pics of your models? In case you're wondering, I'm No Nonsense Capeesh a.k.a Mike and I have LEGO and K'NEX models of my own that I've uploaded pics of. Click here to see them if you like.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:15, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Madlooney has models of his own as well if you want to have a look at them.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot about doing that, didn't I? Ah, well. I may try to get my own model pictures in if possible. I may not do it, but I'll see how it goes. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 23:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It's worth a try, but don't be in a hurry to get pics of your models up on here, if you have a lot and it sounds as if you have then just take your time getting pics of them and uploading them if you can.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 15:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Definitely worth a try. If you have a lot and it'll take ages to get pics of them, take ages as there is no rush. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Take as long as you like but it would be great to see at least one of your models, DoT. Not very many other users have models you know.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::It took me around 3 quarters of a year, but I FINALLY have me some replicas to show off. See what you think of them! :D Demon Of Tomorrow 18:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::They are awesome models, can't wait to see the others. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:04, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Indeed, much better than anything I'd come out with, can't wait for more! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:45, September 8, 2015 (UTC) WOW! I'm impressed! Can't wait to see the rest, how many do you have all in all or have you never counted them?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :There are around 90-ish photos of my models, though I will still attempt to upload more whenever possible. Demon Of Tomorrow 14:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Is that 90-ish models or 90-ish photos of less than 90-ish models?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:52, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::A few of the pictures are duplicates, though there are around 90 models. This includes the pullbacks I have modified. Demon Of Tomorrow 14:58, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I am sorry, I should have been a bit more specific, 90 models is impressive even if some of them are pullbacks.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 15:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) More models have been put up. Also, you may wanna leave future messages on the talk page for the models section. Demon Of Tomorrow 21:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Your overrated robots I'd like to see your opinions on who are your most o-rated robots ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 16:21, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Just to point out, Lightning didn't beat 13 Black in Series 7 as you said in the Honourable Mention- It was actually Gravity. Hope this helps! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Gravity defeated 13 Black, but Lightning immobilised it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:25, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I had a list a long time ago on my old account, but it wasn't very good. I might get around to re-writing it...if I can ever get around to finishing my "Sportsmanship" list. Purely procrastination, nothing more. CrashBash (talk) 23:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know the feeling. Only recently finished my page to a decent(ish) standard! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:44, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm finally glad I'm not the only one who thinks Hellbent is overrated. Great list by the way, when will the new list be finished? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:16, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Hopefully when I can find me some time between work, school and other things going on. I am expecting to finish this somewhere in mid-October, maybe a little later. --Demon Of Tomorrow 06:35, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I know that feeling Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:40, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I returned! I decided to come back and do more stuff on this wiki. ;) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 15:19, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Arena Whilst I appriciate the votes, I'm not entirely sure you qualify for voting. If I'm wrong, my apologies. CrashBash (talk) 23:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :I checked on the edit count tool and you're only 9 edits short... Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Darn. Oh, well, better make 9 edits, then. :P --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 20:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess you'd better. :P The tool for checking is here, if you're interested: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I've checked and now it says I have 300 edits. :) --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 23:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Looks like you're eligible for The Arena then. I think the heat final of Heat D of the Nickelodeon Wars has been put up today, feel free to add your thoughts. :) Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) How to add pages Go to Forum:Unsung Heroes. There is a menu at the top which says Add new topic. Type the name of the page here (Which will be Unsung Heroes Semi-Final 2). This will create the new page, and all you need to do is add to the top of the page then carry on as normal. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Much appreciated. Thanks. :) D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 14:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday to me! :D *TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT* --Demon Of Tomorrow 09:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) LOL what dos that mean (fart?) and Happy Birthday 16:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Dude, everybody knows what "fart" means, you can google it if you don't know, he was clearly imitating a birthday streamer, and that comment was months old. You did not need to write that. How many times do we have to tell you to stop spamming other people's talk pages before you take the hint? CrashBash (talk) 17:16, December 31, 2015 (UTC) No I ment did he mean Fart by toot just asking yeah 20:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :And as I said, he was clearly immitating a party blower. CrashBash (talk) 21:41, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::This is not what I expected to see when I went on my talk to see the new messages. As CB said, yes, I am trying to imitate a party blower. Also, yes, it is 2 and a half months old now, so why go there exactly? --Demon Of Tomorrow 10:03, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Livestream chat Demon, I was not happy with the insultitave comments you were posting all the time in the Twitch chat. Therefore, I will not allow you to vote in the Quarter-Finals of Raganbot 2. Feel free to rejoin in the Semi's and Final, but I do not want to have to accept that abuse again. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:24, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :I have removed your votes from the Ragnabot tournament for the reason I posted here last night. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:19, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I apologise for the slander. I won't do that again. --Demon Of Tomorrow 11:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I accept your apology, but I am still not going to allow you to vote until the Semi-Finals. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:22, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Glitterbomb I noticed that you replaced Piece De Resistance and Storm 2 with Glitterbomb as your least favourite robot. Being interested in this change, I would like to welcome an explanation from you as to the reasons behind it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:59, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, the reason why was less to do with the 'bot itself and more to do with the behind-the-scenes stuff relating to the 'bot more than anything. This was similar to my reasons for disliking Storm 2 as well, regarding behind-the-scenes stuff. This was about 2 years ago, and I'm unsure if I really do feel the same way I do about Glitterbomb, so that may change to something else. This is what I get for not responding to stuff on my talk page for ages. Oops. :V --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 23:42, October 12, 2019 (UTC)